NCIS Drabble Collection
by FallenAngel218
Summary: A collection of 100-word drabbles posted for my NFA Drabble Challange. Warnings will be posted in the chapter notes. I'm rating it T overall, just in case.
1. Nutter Butter

_Title: Nutter Butter _  
_Author: fallenangel218_  
_Challenge Word(s): snack_  
_Rating: FR7_  
_Characters/Pairings: Tim/Tony friendship_  
_Warnings: none_  
_Summary: Tim likes Nutter Butters – way too much._

"Who keeps eating all of my Nutter Butters?" Tim asked, slamming his desk drawer. "Every time I go in my drawer to get a snack, I have nothing! I want to know who it is, and I want to know now!"

Tony slipped the empty wrapper into his desk drawer and slowly closed it. Granted, he had been sneaking them, but he didn't eat all of them.

"You!" Tony's head snapped up. McGee was looming over him. "I know it was you, Tony. You're always stealing my snacks!"

"I would never…"

Tony's lie was cut off as Tim hit him.


	2. Movie Review

_Title: Movie Review_  
_Author: fallenangel218_  
_Challenge Word(s): Spike_  
_Rating: FR7_  
_Characters/Pairings: Tim, Tony_  
_Warnings: none_  
_Summary: Tony is shocked at Tim's choice - or non-choice - of movies._

"Are you serious? You've never even seen it?"

"Why is that a shock to you, Tony? You know I don't watch many movies."

Tony eased the sedan to a stop at the light and turned to Tim.

"Out of every Spike Lee movie there is, you've never seen _Jungle Fever?_"

"Tony—"

"It's only the best movie he ever made!"

"Tony—"

"After work, you're gonna come over and watch it. No excuses, Probie."

"Tony!"

"What? Why are you screaming?"

"The light is green! Drive!"

Tony pulled out into the intersection—right into a pickup truck.

"Gibbs is going to kill us."


	3. Qualmed Anxiety

_Title: Qualmed Anxiety_  
_Author: fallenangel218_  
_Challenge Word(s): Bead_  
_Rating: FR7_  
_Characters/Pairings: Gibbs_  
_Warnings: (Horror, maybe...)_  
_Summary: Gibbs finds comfort in an object he's set aside for a long time._

_**...and lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil... ~Our Father~ **_

_The fire rose around him, and he couldn't find a way out of it. The flames rose higher, until he could see nothing but fire. Sweat rolling down his face, he did the only thing he could think of._

"Help! Please, somebody!" he screamed in desperation, as tears and sweat streamed down his face. "Help!"

"Help!" Gibbs shot up in bed, shaking like a leaf. It was just a dream. He'd been having this dream often, and it was disconcerting. He opened his nightstand drawer and brought out Shannon's Rosary beads. He closed his eyes and prayed the Our Father.


	4. Weekend Plans

_Week 4: word – game_  
_Title: Weekend Plans_  
_Author: fallenangel218_  
_Challenge Word(s): game_  
_Rating: FR7_  
_Characters/Pairings: Tim/Tony friendship_  
_Warnings: none_  
_Summary: Tim gives Tony a lesson in making assumptions._

"Probalicioius! What big plans do you have for the weekend?" Tony asked as he packed up his bag to leave.

"None of your business."

"It's all right to admit you're going to be playing that stupid game all weekend, Elf Lord."

"I never said I'd be playing video games this weekend. Don't make assumptions." With that, Tim picked up his bag and left.

_~Later That Night~_

Tony strode down the hallway to Tim's door. As he poised to knock, he heard a giggle coming from inside the apartment – a _feminine_ giggle.

"Timmy, stop!"

More giggling.

Tony turned tail and left, red-faced.


	5. No Horsing Around

_Week 5: word - bridle_  
_Title: No Horsing Around_  
_Author: fallenangel218_  
_Challenge Word(s): bridle_  
_Rating: FR7_  
_Characters/Pairings: Gibbs and Tim (non-pairing)_  
_Warnings: none_  
_Summary: Gibbs has clearly underestimated his youngest agent's knowledge about horses._

"We're going to have to go the rest of the way on horseback, McGee," Gibbs instructed. They'd followed a case out west to New Mexico, and Gibbs opted to take McGee with him this time. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, Boss."

They joined the guide, who had horses ready for them. As Gibbs prepared to mount, he turned to check on Tim, and to his shock, found him already mounted, and checking the bridle.

"You've ridden before, McGee?"

"I took a few lessons."

Gibbs grinned.

"Can you teach DiNozzo?"

"Easier said than done, Boss."


	6. The Price of Laziness

_Week 6: word - lounge_  
_Title: The Price of Laziness_  
_Author: fallenangel218_  
_Challenge Word(s): lounge_  
_Rating: FR7_  
_Characters/Pairings: Gibbs and Tony (non-pairing)_  
_Warnings: none_  
_Summary: Gibbs has had enough of Tony's laziness in between cases._

"DiNozzo!"

Tony took his feet down from his desk and sat up straight in his chair.

"Yes, Boss!"

"I'm getting tired of you lounging around here like you're at home. I've got some busy work for you." He hitched his index finger for Tony to follow. "With me."

Gulping, Tony followed him onto the elevator. They rode down to the evidence garage. Gibbs led them to the MCRT van, covered in mud.

"You're going to clean the van today." Gibbs produced a toothbrush from his jacket pocket. "With this."

Tony groaned and took the toothbrush. He'd never shirk reports again.


	7. Piano Lesson

Title: Piano Lesson  
Author: fallenangel218  
Challenge Word(s): practice  
Rating: FR7  
Characters/Pairings: Tony, Ziva  
Warnings: Possible spoiler for Shiva/Shabbat Shalom  
Summary: Tony learns a little more about Ziva's early life.

Tony could have sworn he heard a piano as he approached his apartment. He didn't realize it was his piano until he got to his door. He hurriedly unlocked it and went inside. Ziva was at the piano. He didn't recognize the tune she was playing. It was soft and depressing. He quietly walked up behind her.

"That's beautiful," he said.

"My mother taught me the piano when I was young. She made me practice every day."

"What are you playing?" he asked.

"It is called the Baqashot. My father loved to sing it."

Tony listened as Ziva continued to play.

Note: The Baqashot are a collection of supplications, songs, and prayers that have been sung for centuries by the Sephardic Aleppian Jewish community and other congregations every Shabbat morning from midnight until dawn. (taken from wikipedia)


	8. This Means War

_Title: This Means War_  
_Author: fallenangel218_  
_Challenge Word(s): Goose_  
_Rating: FR7_  
_Characters/Pairings: Tony, Tim_  
_Warnings: None (unless you've never seen Top Gun)_  
_Summary: Tony and Tim cause a little trouble in the squad room on a slow afternoon._

"What in the hell is going on here?" Gibbs exclaimed. Tony and Tim were on the floor in front of Tony's desk. Tim was on top of Tony, attempting to grab something from his hand. Tim leapt off of Tony and was on his feet in two seconds.

"Boss! We-Tony took my-"

_Thwack!_

"Get back to work and find me that stolen truck!" Gibbs shouted.

They scurried back to their desks. Tim shoved the object in question back into his drawer.

Gibbs shook his head.

_Those two cause more trouble than Maverick and Goose… _


	9. Bragging Rights

_Title: Bragging Rights_  
_Author: fallenangel218_  
_Challenge Word(s): "university"_  
_Rating: FR-13_  
_Characters/Pairings: Abby, McGee_  
_Warnings: none_  
_Summary: McGee has worn out his bragging rights with Abby... and she definitely lets him know..._

"Well, McGee? Can you fix it?" Abby asked as he attempted to save a trashed laptop from evidence.

"Do you have to ask, Abby? I do have degrees in..."

_Thwack!_

If you tell me about your numerous degrees from two universities one more time, a head slap is going to be the least of your worries, McGee."

"You asked..." he said, grinning.

Abby picked up an evidence bag that held an army-issued knife.

"If you tell me about your degrees one more time, I'm going to stab you with this knife and erase any forensic evidence of it."

Tim's smile faded, and he turned back to the laptop.


	10. And The Winner Is

_Title: And the Winner Is… _

_Author: fallenangel218 _

_Challenge Word(s): Block _

_Rating: FR13 _

_Characters/Pairings: Tim/Tony friendship _

_Warnings: none _

_Summary: Tim and Tony fight over who gets to interview an attractive witness._

"McGee! Interview the witness," Gibbs ordered as they got out of the sedan at the scene of a murder. McGee started to walk toward the shaken witness, who happened to be a gorgeous, blue-eyed blonde. Before he could get three steps toward her, Tony blocked his path.

"You'd better let me handle this witness, Probie. She looks pretty shaken up." Tony waggled his eyebrows.

"I can handle a shaken witness, Tony."

"You couldn't handle a woman like her."

"I can handle any woman I please. Get out of my way."

"Let me do it."

"No. Move."

"Listen—"

_Thwack!_

"McGee, get over there and talk to the witness. DiNozzo, take the photos, and if I hear one more sound out of you, I'm benching you. Got it?"

"Yes, Boss."


	11. Fun House

_Title: Fun House _  
_Author: fallenangel218_  
_Challenge Word(s): shooting_  
_Rating: FR13_  
_Characters/Pairings: Gibbs_  
_Warnings: none_  
_Summary: Gibbs pursues a suspect into a carnival fun house. He does not find it so fun…_

"NCIS!" Gibbs shouted as he sprinted after his suspect through a local carnival. He chased the rogue Navy officer around carnival rides, dodging young children, and cringed when the suspect ran into a fun house.

He ran after him into the fun house, and was immediately greeted by a moving floor. He nearly lost his balance running for solid ground. He held his gun at the ready as he quickly moved through the fun house. Suddenly, something jumped out to his right. He turned on it and fired. He looked up at what he'd shot. It was a stuffed clown.

_How am I supposed to submit the report for_ this _one?_


	12. Dangerous

_Title: Dangerous_  
_Author: fallenangel218_  
_Challenge Word(s): divide_  
_Rating: FR13_  
_Characters/Pairings: Tim/Ziva_  
_Warnings: none_  
_Summary: Ogling Ziva comes with consequences... or a little dirty fun for Tim..._

I wrote this thinking of Sherry, and how sad she is that Ziva will be leaving the show in S11. A little McGiva to make you laugh, dear!

Tim glanced around his computer monitor. Ziva was bent over in front of her desk, rifling through her bag. He couldn't help but enjoy the unobstructed view of her ass, before disappearing behind his monitor again.

_Later That Evening_

Tim had his back to the bullpen as he prepared to leave. Suddenly, he felt himself being pushed into the divider behind his desk. The smell of perfume told him who it was.

"Ziva, what are you-"

"Did you enjoy the view, McGee?"

"I uh—"

She leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"My place. 45 minutes. I'll give you a better view."


	13. Even

_Title: Even_  
_Author: fallenangel218_  
_Challenge Word(s): Doughnut_  
_Rating: FR7_  
_Characters/Pairings: Vance_  
_Warnings: none_  
_Summary: Vance finds something yummy on his desk._

It was sitting on his desk when he returned from his lunch break, and it was completely unexpected.

The doughnut was sitting on a napkin. It was a creme-filled one; his favorite. The chocolate icing on top was absolutely perfect. He sat down at his desk, pondering who would leave him such a tasty treat. He got the answer when he found a note hidden under the napkin. He unfolded the paper and smiled as he read the three-word note.

_We're even now._

Leon picked up the doughnut, eager to partake of its tasty goodness. As he opened his mouth to take a bite, his desk phone rang. He hesitated for a moment, and then took a bite of the doughnut. The caller could wait.


	14. Abby Strikes Again

_Title: Abby Strikes Again _

_Author: fallenangel218 _

_Challenge Word(s): cider _

_Rating: FR7 _

_Characters/Pairings: Gibbs, McGee _

_Warnings: None _

_Summary: Abby has gone a bit overboard with fall decorations..._

"Boss, I really need to tell you-"

"I don't want to hear it, McGee."

"But you don't understand-"

"You're in enough trouble already!" Gibbs shouted. "Can it!" The elevator opened at the squad room level, and Gibbs' jaw nearly dropped to the floor. The entire squad room was draped in leaf garland. It was wrapped around all the desks, and on the length of the balcony and stairs. There were gourds all over everyone's desks, and pumpkins all over the floor.

"Gibbs Gibbs Gibbs!" Abby ran up to the pair exiting the elevator. "Have a cup of hot cider!"

Gibbs glared at Tim as he took the cup from Abby.

"I tried to tell you..."


	15. Reporting Error

_Title: Reporting Error_  
_Author: fallenangel218_  
_Challenge Word(s): junk_  
_Rating: FR13_  
_Characters/Pairings: Gibbs, Tony_  
_Warnings: none_  
_Summary: Gibbs is not happy with the quality of Tim's case report._

"McGee!"  
Tim's head shot up. Gibbs was standing in front of his desk, holding a file in his hand. His case report.

_Oh, crap._

"This case report is junk," Gibbs said angrily, slapping the folder down on  
Tim's desk. "I've never had a case report from you this poorly written. I'm disappointed, McGee."

"I'm sorry, Boss."

"Don't apologize. I want that rewritten and back on my desk in ten minutes. Are we clear?"

"But it took me an hour—"

_Thwack!_

"Clear, Boss."

Tim picked up the folder and turned back to his computer, rubbing the back of his head.


	16. Freaked Out

_Title: Freaked Out  
Author: fallenangel218  
Challenge Word(s): Cockroach  
Rating: FR13  
Characters/Pairings: Tim, Gibbs  
Warnings: none  
Summary: Tim doesn't normally freak out at crime scenes, but this one..._

p.s. I've blown the word count out of the water on this one...

The scream was louder than Gibbs had ever heard before. It was enough to make him stop talking to the LEOs on scene and look up to find the source. He got his answer a few seconds later when Tim came tearing out of the rickety old cabin. He was covered head to toe in cockroaches.

"Get them off! Help!" He screamed at the top of his lungs as he ran toward Gibbs. The LEOs scattered. Gibbs also stepped out of the way, and Tim ran straight across the road and jumped into a pond.

Gibbs ran after him, and was relieved to see that the cockroaches seemed to have stayed in the water, as Tim climbed out, looking terrified and about to go into shock.

Gibbs turned to the group of LEOs huddled together in the street.

"Somebody call an ambulance!"

**END**


End file.
